Games of the mind & heart
by hope-to-last
Summary: No matter how many time he lost to his enemy, he would keep coming for more. But in the end it was difficult to say who had the upper hand. Filling for a prompt of the kink meme.


**Disclaimer:** Do you think that if I owned anything I would be making a disclaimer? So yeah, I just own my little twisted ideas.

**Author's note:** This is my attempt at filling one of the prompts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Kink meme here (.), and I have to admit it was funny and it also helped me to break my writer's block (hopefully for good). The prompt was: _"__Anything (fic, art, doodle) with Yami Bakura being submissive. Preferably Yami Yugi or Yami Malik?__"_

_

* * *

  
_

Bakura hated so much the feeling of submission and total weakness he was experimenting, and he hated even more that at the same time it was so thrilling. He briefly wondered if his opponent knew, but that was a silly question. Of course the bastard knew that! After all, the games he played with the Pharaoh were never easy.

Blindfolded as he was, Bakura found that his other senses were heightened: the floor was a lot colder against the bare skin of his back, the chain bounding his wrists together above his head seemed heavier than usual and his muscles ached a little. He knew what was coming next, however the white haired thief still shivered in anticipation. A rush of warmth flowed through him as a firm hand pinned his chest firmly to the ground.

"Look what I found on your coat" a rich, deep voice murmured against his ear. Bakura could see nothing, but a cold object was gently being pressed against his side and he knew that the Pharaoh had located his knife. "You are so fascinated with blood that it made me curious… You surely won't mind, right?" the King of Games whispered against the thief's skin as he let the knife lazily slide across the ribcage, not cutting the skin but applying enough pressure to let the other know about his intention. Bakura's breathing was heavy with fear and excitement, however he didn't answer to his captor. It was his personal challenge, to not give his opponent the satisfaction to hear him plead, moan or anything weak like that.

"Eager for the pain, are we?" Yami mocked his enemy and lover, slowly drawing a thin, blossoming red line on the thief's torso. It hurt and, at the same time, it felt incredibly good. Bakura successfully avoided making any sound until Yami began lapping at his wound, licking it clean of blood and soothing the stinging, then he moaned like a wanton whore. The King of Games claimed his mouth, stealing Bakura's breath away, in a rough kiss. Bakura could taste his own blood but he didn't know if it was the remnants of what Yami licked or that he actually had a bleeding lip. He didn't care about which one was the correct option, the fact that the Pharaoh could lose his ever present self-control so easily while being with him was a small victory for the white haired boy.

Soon enough, the remaining clothes were thrown away or torn into shreds in the process, and he was finally naked and helpless beneath his rival. Two fingers were forcefully pushed inside his mouth, a silent order that the thief already knew so well. Bakura never understood why, after all the little dark games the Pharaoh played with him, would he take the time to properly prepare him instead of taking him right away.

Yami entered him and the pale boy arched beautifully, repressing a scream as pain and pleasure mixed again. The limits of where began one or the other always blurred when he was with the King of Games. A pair of soft lips descended to his neck, kissing his pulse point and then nipping at the tender flesh. Pleasure quickly overrun his body while Yami pounded into him, his erection torturously rubbing against the Pharaoh's heated body. Bakura felt the edges of Yami's fly denting his skin, pressure coiling in his abdomen as his sweet spot was relentlessly hit. Everything felt so good, he wanted it to never end. He didn't even care that it was the Pharaoh the one fucking him and making him feel so wonderfully dominated, if anything it only aroused him more.

"You look so beautiful like this" Yami growled, swiftly undoing the blindfold around his eyes. The first thing Bakura saw was the lust filled gaze of the Pharaoh before he kissed him. It was almost funny how Yami could be so rough and demanding one moment and so considerate and sweet the next one. A couple of thrusts later Bakura threw his head back in ecstasy, a warm fist expertly stroking his hardened cock. His thighs tensed when he reached his climax, a long throaty moan escaping him as his vision went momentarily white. Yami buried his face in Bakura's soft hair and came inside _his_ thief. His beautiful, obstinate thief.

When the orgasm induced haze dissolved Bakura wriggled, trying to push off of him the shorter duelist's body.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy your punishment" Yami commented while untangling the Sennen Puzzle's chain from around the white haired boy wrists. "After all, you keep coming to challenge me, even if you always lose"

Bakura merely huffed in response, both of them perfectly knowing he would come back again and again. Maybe he was addicted to those games they played, but he had the suspicion that the Pharaoh was addicted to them as well; it was the only way they could express their feelings without really expressing them. And that knowledge was more than enough to keep him coming for more.


End file.
